1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic feeding apparatus for pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional automatic feeding apparatus for feeding pets in a case that the pet owner is not able feed the pet on time. The automatic feeding apparatus includes a frame 7 for mounting a feeding device 8 and a control mechanism 9. The frame 7 includes four legs 71 having adjusting slots 72 defined therein. The feeding device 8 includes a hopper 81 for receiving food and a telescopic tube assembly 82 attached to a lower end of the hopper 81. The telescopic tube assembly 82 includes a first tube 821, a second tube 822, and a third tube 823. A stop plate 84 having a V-shaped block 841 on a bottom thereof is pivotally mounted by a pivot 83 to an inlet end of the first tube 821. A tube 85 extends laterally outward from the first tube 921. An end of a push rod 932 of the control mechanism 9 extends through the tube 85 into the first tube 921 and is operably connected to the V-shaped block 841. Further, a stop 86 having a V-shaped block 861 on a bottom thereof is pivotally mounted by another pivot 88 to a lower outlet end of the third tube 823. Two connecting rods 871 are mounted to both sides of the third tube 823 and each includes a positioning plate 873 welded to a lower end thereof. Two ends of each positioning plate 873 are fixed in the associated adjusting slots 72 by winged bolts. The control mechanism 9 includes a control box 91 in which a motor M is mounted. The motor M includes a shaft 92 on which an upper sprocket 93 and a lower sprocket 94 are mounted. Each sprocket 93, 94 has a chain 931, 96 mounted therearound. A restraining plate 933 is provided adjacent to the chain 931, and another restraining plate 954 is provided adjacent to the chain 96. Each chain 931, 96 has a push rod 932, 961 connected thereto. The lower sprocket 96 includes a bearing 95, and an L-shaped bracket 953 is attached to a side of the bearing 95. The L-shaped bracket 953 is fixed to a side of the third tube 823. When the motor M turns at a predetermined time, the chains 931 and 96 are turned to thereby control opening and closing of the telescopic tube assembly 82.
The automatic feeding apparatus may feed the pets at the predetermined time by means of using a timer mounted in the control box 91. The winged bolts 874 can be turned to move the positioning plates 873 and the connecting rods 871 vertically. The telescopic tube assembly 82 is thus adjusted to thereby adjust the amount of food for the pet(s).
However, there are too many elements for the automatic feeding apparatus. Manufacture and assembly for the automatic feeding apparatus are troublesome and costly. The design of pushing the stop plates 84 and 86 for opening/closing the feeding mechanism 8 through the use of the upper and lower sprockets 93 and 94, the chains 931 and 96, and the push rods 932 and 961 is too complicated and thus apt to malfunction. Maintenance is also difficult. Further, the stop 86 that controls opening and closing of the telescopic tube assembly 82 are always subject to the load of food is merely supported by the pivot 88. A gap tends to be generated between the stop 86 and the lower end of the third tube 823, and the food would fail through the gap. Further, surplus feeding could not be avoided. If the overall length of the telescopic tube assembly 82 has been set for feeding three days and three meals a day, the control box 91 activates the motor M on time to urge the food particles enter the tube 92, and the stop 86 is opened to let the food particle fall into the food pan for the pet(s). If the pet(s) has(have) a poor appetite, the food particles would remain in the food pan for the pet(s). After several automatic dispense of the food, the surplus food particles would overflow to the floor and cause a mess.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic feeding apparatus for pets to prevent surplus feeding.
An automatic feeding apparatus for pets in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing including an elevated bottom plate, the bottom plate having an opening. A slide is mounted below the opening and located above a food pan for pets. A hopper is mounted in the housing and above the bottom plate. The hopper receives food particles for pets and has a feed outlet. A dispense plate is rotatably supported between the bottom plate and the hopper. The dispense plate includes at least one hole for receiving a dispense cylinder therein, the dispense cylinder including a through-hole.
The dispense plate is turned at a predetermined time for turning the dispense cylinder. The food particles enter the through-hole of the dispense cylinder via the feed outlet of the hopper when the dispense cylinder is moved to a position below the feed outlet. The food particles in the dispense cylinder falls into the food pan via the opening of the bottom plate and the slide when the dispense cylinder is moved to a position above the opening of the bottom plate.